The unexpected love of la push Paul Lahote love
by Addison-Tyler-Payne
Summary: Love story Paul Lahote/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Funeral

Abilene POV:

It's been about 3 days since I found them dead. My parents. Dead. Well today is the funeral staring at my parents' dead bodies', it's a shame that just 3 days ago that I found them dead on the floor, at my house. Just as I was about to cry my godparents, Sam and Emily Uley, came up behind me. Sam put his hand on my shoulder, and said "Abilene, I know it's hard but-". That's when I whirled around and got in his face and screamed "NO YOU DON'T KNOW! AT LEAST YOU HAD FAMILY TO GO TO WHEN YOUR PARENTS DIED! I DON'T!" Then I stormed into the bathroom, slammed the door, locked it, and sat down on the cold tile floor, where I cried for 3 hours straight. That is, until I heard a knock at the door. Then I yelled, in a rather cocky tone, "Who is it?". From the other side of the door I heard, a voice I knew all too well, "Abby, it's me" said my best friend, Addison. I get up and open the door, and pull my best friend into a big bear hug.

I pulled out of the hug and started crying, again, "Addie I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm only 15 freaking years old!" Addison, trying not to cry and failing miserably, said "I don't know, but that's what godparents and best friends are for! Plus I have a cute guy I want you to meet. But that can wait until later." She said as she winked. "But Sam and Emily live in La Push, Washington and we live in Ohio. That's all the way across the freaking U.S.!" I stopped talking and twirled my shoulder-length blonde hair, thinking. Then I say "Okay I will go to Washington. But only if you (pointing to Addie) come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2 The moving part 1

Chapter 2. the moving

Abilene POV:

"So are you coming?" I refuse to go to fucking Washington without my best friend. Addie thought for a minute with her scrunched up thinking face.

"I would have to ask my parents they would have to meet Sam and they woul-"I cut her off with the biggest hug ever. I was actually happy about Washington now.

Later that night at Addison's house.

Still Abbies POV:

I was so nervous; I was shaking to the bone. As Addison, Sam, Emily and I walked up to Addison's house. We went inside and chit chats a little while. When Sam brought it up. "So Dave,(Addies dad)have you thought about letting Addison come live with us?" Dave sat in wonder for about 5 minutes at least."Well I think it would be a great Idea for her to explore so I think yes but on one condition "Addison hurried right up to finish that sentence "I know dad, no boys and if I get preggo your going to shot me I know dad I'll be fine!" with that Addison shot straight up to her room not another word said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the moving part 2

Abilene's pov:

I got up from the table to find Addison. When I got to her room. I did our special knock we came up with when we were kids. She yelled "Come in Abbie" I walked in and saw...She was already packing! She started bawling "Abilene I need to leave now, I need to get out of here." I went over to her side to comfort her and she pushed me out of the way and headed downstairs. I quickly followed her Addison was putting her bags in the car. Last thing I remember was passing out as soon as we got in the car.

I woke up to someone saying my name and lightly shaking me." Abbie, Abbie, Abilene ABILENE!" "Holy shit! Is there a fire?" I woke up screaming. Addison just giggled and said "no Abbie were in Washington" With that I got out of the car, got my bags and headed into I big log cabin.

When I walk in I see...a bunch of shirtless buff men! I lean over to Addie and whisper "Am I dead? Cause it looks like I'm in heaven!" Addie just simply giggled. I took my bags and brought them up to my room and Addie did the same. We walk back downstairs and sit on the couch there was the most awkward silence. Well I decided to be nice and introduce myself "I'm Abilene and this is my best friend Addison" and all the guys start introducing themselves they went in a line "I'm Jarrod, Seth, Embry, Leah, Quill." There was one more guy he was just staring at me. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it and grinned and at that it was the most beautiful smile I ever saw. I must've blushed cuz he laughed a little.

He smiled again "I'm Jacob". I was speechless. "Nice to meet you" I choked out I ran upstairs into my room closed the door and locked it. I think I now believe in love at first sight. I ran into the bathroom and brushed out my shoulder length light blonde hair. And went and sat on my bed. There was a knock at the door. It wasn't a special knock so it wasn't Addison. I opened the door and Jacob stood there smiling I didn't know what to do besides smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Abilene, are you okay?" I felt sick very sick. I guess I looked like I was sick too. I fainted. I just blacked out I don't know what happened. I did feel very strong arms catch me though.

**Jacob's point of view!**

Abilene looked like she was going to throw up any second. So I asked if she was ok she nodded and smiled faintly. Next thing I know I caught her from fainting. I yelled "HELP!" Sam came charging up the stairs with the pack and Addison following. "We should get her to either a hospital or the leech either way she might get stuck with bloodsuckers" I choked on the word _bloodsucker._

I can't let my imprint go near those filthy, Bella stealing leeches' That's when Sam spoke up" we should take her to Carlisle, I trust him the most with my god-daughter" With that I picked her up and carried her to the car. I wonder what Bella will think about my imprint.

**Alice POV**

I heard a car and ewe! The smell of wet dog. Gross! I walked up to the door and I see Jacob carrying a limp girl. Jacob broke me out of my gaze of the girl by saying "Her name is Abilene she fainted we need Carlisle!" I snapped back saying "I don't want mutts in our house we would have to move…Kidding! Ha-ha you fell for it! Come in go upstairs first door on your right." Without hesitation he brought this Abilene chick inside our house. Up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

**Abilene's POV**

I felt being laid on a bed that was very hard. I heard Jacob but there was an unfamiliar voice also. I slowly opened my eyes. "My stomach hurts" Jacob rushed to my side. I tried to sit up but I was too weak. Jacob with caring eyes said "Thank god your ok" He grabbed my hand. I swear I could die happy. I held his hand and I never wanted to let go but Sam called "JACOB COME DOWN HERE PACK MEETING!" Jacob let go of my hand and kissed my forehead and I completely melted at his touch. He looked into my dark blue eyes and said "I'll be back ASAP and while I'm gone nothing dangerous promise?" I simply nodded and smiled he kissed my forehead once again and he took off out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Jacob's Pov**

I ran downstairs and there sat everyone, all the Cullens and the pack. I sat on the white couch next to the big guy, what's his name oh Emmett. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts. I looked at him and let out a growl "stay out of my head ya leech!" He raised his hands in surrender saying "I can't help what you think Jacob" right after that I heard Abilene scream in pain. Without another breath I darted up the stairs into the room and there she lay unconscious. Abbie was gripping her stomach. Then she woke and smiled just like that she was fine.

**Abilene's POV**

I saw Jacob and smiled he smiled back and sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed, he chuckled. I leaned in towards his face and he did the same our foreheads touching. Our lips millimeters away and Addison came in "Hey Abs how are you?" Jacob got up and went downstairs. I frowned; I didn't want him to leave. I looked at Addison in a mad way "are you serious! We almost kissed you... You bitch!"

She just giggled "Abbie I'm sorry ill go down he can come back up ill come see you later" I opened my arms and she lightly hugged me and whispered "go get em'" I laughed and waited for Jacob. He came through the door and grinned, he sat where he was before. He whispered "where were we?" we kissed and I swear it was Fourth of July! It turned into a full on make out. That's when someone walked in I didn't know who it was Jacobs face was in the way. "Hey Abilene do you want something to drin-JACOB?" Jacob turned around "Bella" This Bella girl dropped the soda cans and ran out the door Jacob following.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Addison's Pov**

I was downstairs talking to Carlisle about Abbie when I saw this chick named Bella run down the stairs and out the front door, with Jake not far behind. I looked at Jake and said"What the hell is going on up there?" He just looked at me and said he couldn't talk and with that he ran out the door to catch up with Bella. After he slammed the door I hearda blood-curdling scream from upstairs. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. We both shot up the stairs to find Abbie on the floor with blood spewing out of her stomach.

**Abbie's POV**

I was laying down thinking about what Jacob had done. When I saw my ex boyfriend Cory with a knife. Before I could say anything he stabbed me in the stomach and left the knife in my stomach. He leaped out the window and left me there. I saw Addison but everything was fading. I felt being hooked up to machines and I heard talking it sounded like Sam and Carlisle. "She lost a lot of blood but she should wake up any time now." I heard a sigh of relief from Sam. I heard them both leave and one person come in.i slowly opened my eyes and saw Jacob with his head in his hands. "Jacob" He looked up and took my hand. Then I saw he was crying I wiped his tears, I smiled and hugged him I tried to pull back but he didn't I giggled. Jacob let go and I lightly kissed his lips I broke the kiss. "I am so sorry Abbie I didn't want to leave I just" I just smiled "its ok I know she was your friend first" I stood up and walked over to the chair and grabbed my pink sweatshirt to go with the pink sweatpants I was wearing. I turned around and there stood Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waist and that's when he kissed me with so much passion I didn't have enough room in my body to store it. Then it got rough, I found that sexy he pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I told him I was tired. He put me down and I went to sleep while Jacob sleep in the chair next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abbie's POV**

(Abbie and Addie know all the secrets)

I really didn't know where that intense kiss left Jacob and me off but what've. Jacob was just waking up he looked up at me and smiled "Jacob have you imprinted?" Jake looked confused but soon answered. "Yeah I have" I looked at him with a huge grin. "Who?" I finally said. Jake's smile totally disappeared. "Addison" I looked at him in disbelief. He imprinted on my best friend I was heartbroken. All I could say was "oh" it was getting tense and he could see it he got up and left. I started talking to myself "really?"

Just then Esme came up and gave me a glass of water. She was so motherly like the mother I never had. My mom was a drinker and a druggie. Breaking my thought process Esme spoke up "Sweetheart I know it's hard you really liked him didn't you?" I got up the courage to say "no Esme I didn't it was just a thing"

I got up and got changed into this .com/imgres?q=sweatpants+and+hoodies&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbm=isch&tbnid=cjQbwDyglqfC8M:&imgrefurl=.com/apparel/info-hooded-sweatpants&docid=pfXSb5W6Tv2t3M&w=180&h=180&ei=aBxxTryKF4K5tgeUiJCzDw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=438&page=4&tbnh=135&tbnw=144&start=74&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:74&tx=83&ty=105&biw=1366&bih=661 (the white one)

I went downstairs everyone got quiet. I looked at Jacob with The Look. Addison spoke up "are you feeling up to go shopping?" I giggled and said ok. I went back upstairs to the guest room, showered and changed into this - .com/cgi/set?id=37060121

We got to the mall and saw the cutest EVERYTHING! We shopped till we dropped ha-ha literally I passed out in the car. *skip car ride* we pulled up to sams and took 8 trips to get everything in. everyone looked at us funny. "We like to shop" they all laughed and we went upstairs and went through our stuff.

Abbie- .com/cgi/set?id=37060596

Addie- .com/cgi/set?id=37060834

I looked through Addie's stuff. "Why do you have to be so plain?" she blushed and said "Deal with it!"

*sorry it was short will write more later*


End file.
